Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker Rewrite
by Liverta
Summary: This is my version of the sixth Pokemon movie but it is set a few years later and is contestshipping so if you don't like that pairing you have been warned. Rated T for later chapters (Swearing and maybe some violence).
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am I giant Contestshipper and I always thought about what it would be like if Drew was in the movies.

So this is my personal rewrite of the pokemon movie Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.

I don't own pokemon or the characters… duh I'm fourteen.

P.S. everyone is older that in the actual movie because it's actually set after May goes to Johto so they all came together for a bit of an anniversary.

 **Ash** : 17

 **Brock** : 22 (Still no girlfriend)

 **May** : 15

 **Max** : 12 (He has a Ralts and a Shuppet)

 **Drew** : 16

That's all and I hope you enjoy.

P.P.S I'm skipping right into the day that they wake up and everything is set up if you have any problems with that feel free to complain in the commentsJ.

 **Chapter 1**

Ash, Brock, May and Max had been walking around the area for hours now and they were getting tired of waiting in lines just so one of them could go on something while the others waited "So what do you all want to do?" asked Brock as he looked at a brochure he had found "I want to go see the circus but first I want to go try some of the food" said Ash as Pikachu gladly agreed "I want to see the circus too but I also want to go on some rides first" said May as she pointed over in the direction of a roller coaster "Circus yes but I want to go to this pokemon seminar their having over in that direction" said Max as he pointed the opposite direction "Alright its five forty now so what do you say we all meet in front of the circus tent at… seven o'clock?" asked Brock and everyone nodded before running off in different directions. Brock looked at his brochure and saw they had a stall where you could make your own pokemon food and have it judged by professionals, he figured he could do that.

May ran over to the rides and looked at her watch "Alright, if I count the time to get to the circus from here I should have a little over an hour to go on as many rides as I can" she said and ran straight for the more dizzying rides.

After she was satisfied with those rides she ran to biggest roller coaster. Unknown that a certain Green haired coordinator was watching her from a berry stall close to the ride.

May looked around to see that most of the people on the ride were couples and she felt a little left out.

As she thought about couples a certain green headed arrogant boy came to mind. She shook her head and scolded herself in her head for thinking such things.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when someone sat next to her "Hey April, haven't seen you since I beat you in that contest last month" he said as he pulled the harness down.

May was about to yell at him but caught herself "Hi Drew" she said trying to keep her anger pushed down.

He looked at her a little surprised that she didn't correct him or yell 'Maybe she's finally learning to control that anger of hers' he thought to himself.

The ride was really fast and Drew loved it. He looked over to May expecting a scared expression but instead he saw a wide happy smile that he couldn't stop staring at.

He barely even noticed the ride had stopped but thankfully he snapped out of it before she could say anything.

They walked down a line of stalls showing all the rigged games that countless people were playing. Drew noticed May kept checking her watch "Why do you keep checking your watch? You counting the seconds you spend with me?" he asked with his usual cocky smile.

May scoffed "No, I'm just supposed to meet the others at the circus at seven" she said as she looked at a prize for a shooting game intently "And these others are?" asked Drew although he didn't know why he cared "Oh just Ash, Brock and Max" she said before walking up to the shooting stall and looking at a cute chime that had seven pieces you could fold in "What is this sir?" she asked the man who was running the stall "That is a wishing star" he said in a gruff but cheerful voice "What does it do?" she asked "You simply fold down each of the pieces on every night of the comet but make sure you stick to only one wish… but if you want it you'll have to win it" he said as he pointed to the cans and a shot gun.

May pouted and turned to where Drew was only to see he was gone. She heard him say something to the man and turned to him. He was holding the gun and had shot down all the cans within seconds. May and the man were both gaping at Drew who took the charm and gave it to May before walking in the direction of the circus "How did you do that?" asked May as she ran up to him "My uncle and aunt run a bunch of those games around the regions so I have a lot of practice" he said like it was no big deal.

May just stared at him, wide eyed 'come to think about it I barely know anything about his family' she thought as they walked in the direction of the circus.

They arrived at the circus to see the three boys were already there "It's about time… what's Drew doing here?" Ash asked as he pointed to Drew "I ran into him earlier so he tagged along" May said before slipping past the boys and into the circus to get some seats and let the boys catch up "Wow Drew we haven't seen you in at least four years" said Brock smiling "Actually I saw him a few months ago when he came by the house to drop off a birthday present for May" said Max obviously trying to embarrass Drew "Really now?" asked Brock in a mocking tone.

Drew stepped back a little while a light blush spread across his face "I-I was just returning the favour, she had given me a birthday present the month before hers" he said trying to hide his blush "Never mind let's just go in" he said as he walked into the circus tent.

Brock and Max shared a taunting look before the three boys followed him into the tent.

Please review i need constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

May had managed to save enough seats for all of them to sit together. The show was beautiful and thrilling.

One such act that was amazing was when the magician placed his Kirlia in a box and lit it on fire only to have a young woman in its place holding a large purple crystal. She lifted it above her head and it shone a beautiful light over the audience "Wish, the star" said a voice that only Max seemed to have heard.

The magician thanked the audience for coming and introduced himself (The Great Butler) and his assistant (Dianne) then introduced his pokemon that helped out "Wish maker, the comet" Max heard it again "The comet?" he asked as he looked up. Max looked around "Where are you?" he asked. Drew raised an eyebrow 'I know May has a tendency to talk to herself but I think Max is beig weird' he thought as he watched Max instead of the show.

Max looked back to the rock "I wish you were here" it said "Your in there?" he asked and Drew looked to where he was looking.

Max jumped up and ran towards the stage "Max!" yelled May as she rushed after him. Max stumbled onto the stage and up to Dianne "Hey! You need to get back to your seat" she said in a cheerful tone "Umm… I thought, I heard a voice" he said causing both of the adults to gasp a little then shared a look "Max!" yelled May as she ran after her brother "Sorry about him" she said apologetic "Max what's gotten into you?" she asked her brother.

Suddenly Butler walked past them and announced "Ladies and gentlemen I will now present you with another trick with our two volunteers!" then put a hand on May and Max's shoulders.

He winked at them before saying "You two must be magicians yourself" and Dianne leaned down "Fellow magicians, what are your names?" she asked with a fake tone while winking as if to say 'just go with it' but discreetly.

May glanced back at the boys sitting in the seats before saying "I'm May" "And I'm Max… the great" said Ma in a cheeky tone.

Butler then explained a trick to the two of them called Butlers Burning Box and shoved May into said box "Wait bursting into flames?" she asked before they closed the lid. Max stood with Butler "Real magicians like these two should have no problem in escaping this" announced Butler "But Butler May and I aren't magicians" said Max fearing for his sister "Just play along kid" he said keeping his smile and barely moving his lips.

Butler Handed him a pokeball and whispered "Make it look like you pulled it out from behind my ear then throw it into the sky" Max did as he was told making it look like real magic and threw it into the sky.

Just as it was above Max's head it disappeared. Butler applauded the trickery making the audience believe that Max was actually using Magic "Now step on the button under your foot and point to the curtain" he whispered again.

A cloud of steam bombed onto the stage and when it quickly cleared there was a Dusclops appeared "If May cannot escape this box within ten seconds she will burst into flames" Butler said to the crowd and started counting backwards from ten.

When he reached eight Drew felt something in his chest 'there's no way that ditz will get out' he thought.

Five.

Drew stood up.

Three.

Drew moved out of the row and onto the staircase.

Two.

Drew started walking down the stairs.

One.

He was running.

Drew froze when he heard Butler yell "Dusclops use hyper beam!" and the box was incinerated. Drew looked to Max to see if she had maybe snuck out when nobody was looking but his face was one of utter and complete fear.

Drew felt something in his chest he had never felt before 'May' he thought.

Butler then pointed to the top of the stair cast next to the one Drew was on only to see May there Waving cutesy before skipping down the stairs and onto the stage "Let's give it up for May and Max!" he yelled as the crowd cheered.

Ash, Brock and Drew walked to the side of the stage. May looked at Drew before walking over to the three of them "Drew you look like you've aged twenty years" she said surprised but then smirked "Were you worried about me?" Drew felt a vein pop in his head 'how dare she smirk and say that! She could have died!' he screamed in his mind but simply flicked his hair "Not really I was just wondering what I would do without you around to tease" he said coolly with a smirk that would make any girl's knees feel weak but May merely grumbled and kicked a little dirt in his face.

Suddenly a robotic hand flew past May's face and it grabbed Pikachu.

It closed him in a glass ball and retracted to a small blimp "Team Rocket" all five of them grumbled.

see ya next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As team rocket laughed the others merely slumped over "Really team rocket? It's been seven years, why are you still chasing me around like a couple of creeps?" asked Ash as Pikachu made an agreeing "Piiiiikaaaa" (You know he has a point) causing May to stifle a giggle.

A vein popped in Jessie's head "Oh yea? Well just for that were going to take all the other pokemon!" she yelled as their small blimp started floating out of the now opened.

Just as drew was going to send out his newest pokemon, Butler stopped him and held his hands out to the crowed "Now ladies and gentlemen please enjoy our final act!" he yelled before turning to Dusclops and commanded it to use Will-O-Wisp causing team rocket to drop the pokemon "Pikachu you know what to do!" he yelled before Pikachu sent a thunderbolt at them.

The crowd cheered as team rocket disappeared in a cloud of smoke "Seriously they all thought that was an act?" May mumbled with a sweat drop.

Later after the audience left Butler explained the legend of Jirachi "So all Jirachi needs to wake up is a friend?" asked Max as he was handed the large crystal "Hey Max can I touch it?" asked May as she moved next to Max "No way Jirachi will be my friend" he replied before running off "Max!" yelled May as she cased after him 'She still acts like a ten year old' thought Drew as he watched them run off.

Later on the five of them were all sitting on the outskirts of the carnival watching the fireworks "Do you think Jirachi can see these?" asked May with a sweet smile "I sure hope so" said Max as he leant against the rock May was sitting on.

Brock sighed "It's so cloudy… I don't think we'll see the comet tonight" he said worried "Aww" May said as she hugged her knees "Cold?" asked Drew as he came up next to May "Yea a little" she said with a smile closing her eyes.

Her eyes shot open when she felt something drape over her shoulders "Drew?" she asked confused seeing that he had given her his dark green jacket leaving him with just his black t-shirt "Are you staring at me again?" he asked with a smirk and looked at her from over his shoulder, May blushed "What no I would never!" she yelled as he crossed her arms.

Truth is told she was staring at him.

She always saw him with his arms covered and now that he was in a t-shirt she could see that he actually was rather muscly, not so muscly that he became bulky but just muscly enough that it looked somewhat elegant.

May tore her gaze away and stared at the now parting clouds.

Suddenly all of the carnival lights turned off and the clouds parted to see a beautiful wave across the sky "Wow" they all said as they stared at the comet.

May looked up at it lovingly before pulling out her wishing star "I guess I better make a wish" she said as she thought for a moment.

Drew watched her intently for some reason and smiled a little when she glanced over at him then back to the wishing star.

May looked at it unsure of what to wish for.

She had already become a top coordinator.

She had the most amazing pokemon.

She had the best family and friends.

She was totally stumped on what to wish for "That's it!" she thought as she held the star up to the comet and folded down the first piece.

She pressed it to her heart 'Oh please come true' she thought before tucking it away.

They all watched the comet with delight until Max stood up and looked to his sister "I want you to sing that lullaby that mum used to sing to us" he said suddenly "Umm… why?" she asked honestly confused as to why he would ask such a thing "I want Jirachi to hear it so it will help him wake up" he said as he looked down to the crystal like May used to look at Eevee's egg.

May sighed before she started singling a short lullaby.

Drew initially prepared to block his ears, in all the five years he has known May he had never heard her sing but almost as soon as she started he was mesmerized. He voice was sweet and suited the tones of the song perfectly.

Half way through singing the crystal suddenly started to glow and a voice came again but this time everyone heard it "Is the rock using telepathy now?" asked Drew as May lightly punched him.

Suddenly Absol's pokeball started shaking like crazy.

Drew managed to cram it closed and told Absol he would let them all out in a short time.

The rock them floated into the air and slowly morphed into a small pokemon that drifted down and landed in Max's arms "Jirachi" Max said sweetly as he held it like a baby.

The others gathered around "Aww it's so cute" said May with a happy smile "So this is Jirachi" said Drew as he stood next to May. Everyone introduced themselves and Jirachi said hello to each of them like a baby just learning to form actual words.

sorry for the short chapter '-_- despite having time during the holidays it also comes with a horrible case of writers block .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Only second after Jirachi hatched Dianne ran up to them with wide eyes "Jirachi woke up" Max said proudly "That's fantastic, I'll go and tell Butler the good news… oh and if you like you all can camp out in the bus tonight" she said before she ran off to the circus tent.

Dianne ran over to Butler and told him the news "I knew it! Jirachi will be the star, of our greatest show!" he announced before three pieces of machinery came out of the stage.

The machine then seemed to turn on "I've waited forever to see this day" he said in a rather dark tone as Dianne developed a worried look in her eyes.

Over at the bus Ma was asking Jirachi if it could really grant wishes "Wishes?" it asked as it tilted it's head to the side "Lets test it out" he said as he tapped his chin "Candy, I wish lots and lots of candy" he said eagerly.

May laughed a little "Why would you wish for candy? You rarely eat it in the first place" "Shut up May it's just a test wish" he whined "Candy?" Jirachi asked before humming and floating upwards.

The three blue tassels on its head glowed before sitting back down on the cushion.

The five of them all looked at Jirachi as it sat there with its eyes closed "See I told you there was no such thing as wishes" Max said smugly "When?" May asked.

Drew looked at the ground next to Max and pointed "Look" he said before everyone gasped. There next to Max was some kind of lolly. They were all a little surprised.

Suddenly Jirachi got up and started flying "Candy! Candy!" it yelled as it flew around making piles of junk food "No way" May said as she looked up at Jirachi as it flew around the room "You've got to be kidding me" Drew mumbled as he also watched Jirachi.

Before they knew it they were neck deep in all different assortments of lollies, candy and chips "Hey Jirachi can you grant my wish next!" yelled Brock "No grant mine!" Ash yelled "I wish for lots of pretty girls!" Brock yelled as they tried to keep above the ocean of food.

Suddenly the amount of food was too much for the doors of the bus to handle and they all rode out in a wave of junk food.

Butler and Dianne ran over to see them all emerging from the giant pile.

Behind the pile and out of view of the others Drew opened his eyes only to see May right underneath him with a blush spread across her cheeks. Before she screamed at the realisation of their position he helped her up and gave her a quiet sorry before making their way over to the others.

Butler ran up to Max and said "Where's Jirachi?" in a frantic tone "Right here" Max said with a smile as he lifted Jirachi out of the pile "Right here! Right here!" it yelled with a large smile.

Dianne stepped forward and asked where all the food came from "I wished for this" Max replied happily. Dianne picked one of the packets up "These are from the snack bar in the park" she looked worried "That's because Jirachi has the ability to teleport things" Butler said "So it's all stolen huh?" Drew asked before looking over at May.

She didn't look too happy "I felt something was off" he said quietly before yelling "Max this is your fault, with your stupid wish!" Max looked away "Yea and what am I supposed to do now?" he asked "How about getting Jirachi to put it all back?" Ash suggested. May nodded "Jirachi get rid of the problem" she said as she glared at both Max and Jirachi "Get rid… of problem? Okay" it said before closing its eyes and the tassels glowed once again.

May's face went blank before she disappeared into thin air "AH!" "She's gone" Ash said "Disappeared" Brock added "Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Drew said as he stared at the spot May 'was' in.

Max grumbled before asking "Jirachi what did you do with my sister?" but there was no need for an answer because almost as soon as he asked that a scream came from above them. They all looked up to see May barrelling towards the rocky ground "Flygon!" Drew yelled as he threw a pokeball. Flygon busted out of its pokeball, already knowing what to do, flew fast and gracefully caught May just before she would have gone splat.

May was helped off of Flygon but fell to the ground. He legs were numb wit fear "That… was… not funny" she shook out as she held her arms to try and stop the trembling "Gettng sleepy very sleepy" Jirachi said before it closed its eyes "No! You do not get to take a nap after almost killing me!" May yelled but stayed where she was seeing as her legs were still shaky "Is that it?" Max asked Butler "Oh don't worry Jirachi won't go into hibernation until the comet leaves" he said kindly.

Dianne helped May up and took her into the back of the bus before turning to the others and said "Would you all mind bringing this stuff back?" she asked before pushing the last of it out of the bus and closing the doors.

Explaining what happened to the owner of the snack bar was a little hard though.

Please review for any constructive criticism ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day butler had asked them to help out in the show "Check me out!" yelled Ash as he walked out of the tent in a clown outfit. Drew had refused to be a clown, Ash was doing it for fun and Brock just did it because Dianne asked him too.

Drew instead was helping out with the pokemon. May was asked to be a Jr assistant but she outright refused saying she would just help out with the special effects.

Max ran up to the group and said "I'm gonna go on some rides with Jirachi!" May paused for a moment before saying "Umm okay just make sure to come back before the show starts" she said and he ran to the rides.

Drew looked at May "What's so surprising?" he asked with an eyebrow raised "Oh, I was just surprised that he would want to do that" she said as she watched her brother run into the park "What? That he would want to go on a ride?" Drew asked "No… just that he's finally acting like a kid" she said smiling before pushing some props inside.

Max then went on to play with Jirachi for the next few hours unknown that Team Rocket were watching them and plotting one of their idiotic plans.

Later that day Drew had let his pokemon out for some food and noticed Absol acting weird. Max had let his pokemon out and introduced them to Jirachi and right now they were running around back stage.

As May was putting some boxes of props away Jirachi ran past carrying Max's glasses "Huh?" May questioned before Max, Ralts and Shuppet all came by knocking May into a beam knocking the curtain and a crossbeam over landing on May's leg "AHH!" she yelled as it happened.

Drew suddenly came running in and pulled the beam off of May and pulled the curtain off of her before helping her over to a stool "What happened?" Ash asked as he, Brock, Dianne and Butler came rushing in "Jirachi happened" May grumbled "I swear it's trying to kill me" she mumbled just loud enough for only Drew to hear "What about your leg?" Butler asked as they saw the growing purple lump on her leg.

Brock strapped her leg and an evil smile crossed his face "Drew if you don't mind could you help May walk around for the next few days?" he asked and Drew glared at him before sighing and agreeing "Don't worry; we have a pair of crutches so…" Dianne started but then smirked slightly "I say she can use them but you will have to stay with her encase something happens" she finished. And Drew glared at her a little.

Over with Max, he had gotten Shuppet and Ralts to corner Jirachi and got his glasses back.

Max saw the two of them were tired from a full day of playing so he put them back into their pokeballs.

"Absol" slurred a dark voice. Max looked around "Absol if your over there you should know that Drew was looking for you earlier" Max said as he looked around. Suddenly a Razor Wind came flying at Max and Jirachi "AH!" he yelled as Absol started walking to Max with a dangerous stance.

Max backed up "Absol you know me" he said but it was pointless. Absol fired another Razor Wind at Max.

Max ran back to the group "Max what happened?" May asked just before a Razor Wind flew right past her face and narrowly missed Max "Absol!" Drew yelled as his rampaging pokemon.

Max ran onto the stage and Absol charged after him. As the others ran after him May grabbed Drew's collar and dragged him down to her level "You are carrying me out there" she said in a threatening tone.

Drew hesitated at first but then picked her up bridal style and ran out to the stage "Go Blaziken!" she yelled as she threw a pokeball.

May shifted a bit before yelling "Use Blaze kick!" she yelled as Blaziken charged "Absol wants me" Jirachi said before teleporting Blaziken outside and landed on the roof.

Absol's head snapped to the group, or rather Butler. It started charging so butler pushed a button.

Absol fell into a trap door and came back up in a cage "And so it will be easier on the poor thing" Butler said before sending Kirlia out "Use hypnosis" he said as Kirlia's eyes turned a deep red and Absol fell asleep.

Blaziken then came running back in only to see the fight was over. Drew walked May over to her pokemon "Don't worry Blaziken you did your best" she said sweetly as she pet his head before returning him.

Drew walked up to the cage and looked at his sleeping pokemon "What made him go crazy like that?" he asked "Jirachi said he wanted him" Max said.

"Is it possible they've met?" Ash asked "Unlikely seeing as Jirachi has been asleep for a thousand years" Brock said.

Max asked Jirachi if he could tell them something but Jirachi simply fell asleep again.

After night fell, the group sat outside the van and watched the comet again around a fire this time "I am so glad we have a fire tonight" May breathed out as she relaxed next to the fire.

She reached into her pocket and made her wish using the wishing star before putting it back and watching the comet.

Max was already asleep and Ash and Brock were in the circus tent taking their face paint off.

Drew chucked another piece of wood onto the fire before he walked over to May and crouched down above her face "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him with sleepy eyes "Just seeing how long you can last before falling asleep" he said making it sound like a challenge "I'm… not…sle… py" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Drew chuckled a little as he sat up and stared at the fire.

Gradually he felt his gaze traveling back to May's sleeping figure.

She looked rather beautiful at that moment but he sure as hell wouldn't say it out loud. He yawned and realised he too was getting rather sleepy so he picked May up and brought her into the bus.

He set her down at the spot she slept the night before and pulled the blanket over her. He then did something he never thought he would do in a thousand no million years, he lent down and kissed her forehead.

He sat back up and moved to his section but froze. There in the doorway of the bus was Ash and Brock giving him mocking smiles "Not a word" Drew said before he lied down and pulled the blanket over his head.

Hope you liked it and please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After everyone fell asleep Max noticed Jirachi was gone.

Butler placed Jirachi on a machine and smiled proudly "Absol probably wants to bring Jirachi back to its home" said Dianne "Probably" Butler said "He belongs there, we should have never taken him, and we need to take him back or something horrible will happen" she said worried "I've waited so long for this day" he said before pushing (ANOTHER!) button (I swear most of what this guy dose is press buttons!).

The machine turned on and Jirachi was suspended in thin air. An evil and dark look was on Butlers face as he watched Jirachi "When you see the comet with your true eye you will absorb its tremendous energy and help make my wish come true" he said as he held up some kind of fragment.

*Enter his insane flashback here* (I honestly think he might be related to Harley in some way)

Butler then ranted on about his mockery before telling Jirachi to open its true eye "I don't want to" Jirachi struggled "You don't have a choice, Dusclops use psychic" he ordered.

Despite his struggles Jirachi's eye was slowly opened.

Absol who was watching the whole thing was trying to smash open its cage and calling out.

As this happened Max was going around and waking everybody up "Jirachi's gone!" he yelled as they were steadily getting up "Hey what's that?" May asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked out her window.

The others looked too before running towards the tent.

Drew had to take May by piggy back and she kind of fell asleep as soon as he took his first step.

Back inside the tent, despite all of his efforts Jirachi couldn't keep his true eye closed.

Outside a loud noise was heard waking them all up before they stared up at the beam of light that came from Jirachi as it shoot up to the comet, hit it, and then come back down. The machine holding Jirachi however couldn't take it and blew up.

The others ran inside to see the pile of smoke and when it cleared, there was Jirachi covered in soot and looked like he was in pain "Jirachi!" Max yelled as he went over and picked him up "What energy!" Butler yelled "What did you do!" Drew yelled "No need to worry just hand it over" he said with an evil grin "No way you psycho!" Max yelled "Butler it's not too late to stop this" Dianne tried to convince Butler "Why would I stop? Not when I'm this close" he said as he directed his anger to her "I'm doing this for you" he said like he believed it "I've never wanted this!" she yelled.

Butler stepped back confused.

Max took this moment to run but Butler saw him. He pushed Dianne out of the way and had Dusclops use psychic on Max "Max!" May yelled "Thunderbolt" Ah commanded to Pikachu and Pikachu gladly did as he said.

Dusclops was hit and feinted instantly.

Absol continued to smash its bars trying to get free.

Drew ran over and kicked the bars until they were loose enough "Use Iron Tail" Drew said as he backed up "Put your head down" he told May as Absol released his attack.

Drew ran out with Absol following close behind but not before releasing a Razor Wind to Butler and Dusclops.

Butler grumbled "Go Mightyena!" he yelled as he threw its pokeball.

Outside everyone had piled into the truck and Dianne started it. They started driving "Where are we going?" Drew asked as Dianne started driving "To where we got Jirachi" she said before speeding up tenfold.

They took off fast unknowing that Mightyena was right behind them with a tracker that it attached to the back of the bus

Short sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As they drove, Dianne explained how and why they got Jirachi.

She said how he wanted to make a Groudon and how he wanted revenge on Team Magma.

Max looked at Jirachi "What does Jirachi have to do with this?" "To power his machine Butler needed a power source that is only available once every thousand years" Dianne explained "The Millennium Comet?" Drew asked "Yes and Jirachi can absorb the comets power and butler would use this energy to power his machine to make a living Groudon" she paused "this however will drain all of the power from Jirachi's body" May looked down at Jirachi "That sounds like it could really hurt" she said as she watched Jirachi slowly breath as it clung to Max.

Dianne confirmed May's statement "Why would he do this?" Max asked "Like I said, he wants revenge" she said "Well he can get revenge some other way" Max said as he tried to hold his anger in.

Brock looked back at the younger teens "So what now?" he asked "Jirachi said it, let's take him home" May said with a smile. With that they headed off to Farina.

Sadly with the tracker still intact.

Back at the tent, Butler was looking at the screen showing the tracker.

He pressed (ANOTHER) button and out of a large box came some kind of hover craft "Dianne I thought you of all people would understand" he said (like a crazy person).

Most of the next day, they spent it on a bumpy road that tossed the others in the back around.

Drew had to stabilize May's leg for most of the day as she winced in pain at every bump.

One good thing that came from this day was that a rock knocked the tracker off of the bus.

"Night three" May said as she folded down the third piece of the wishing star.

Dianne had finally found the crutches so May wasn't as reliant on Drew "You really seem persistent with that" Drew said as he walked up to her "Well I want my wish to come true" she said as she put it back into her bag.

Drew noticed the blush across her cheek and leaned in "What wish is it?" he asked with a smirk as he was extremely close to her face.

May backed up a little as her blush grew larger "What do you care?" she asked as she moved back a little.

She was sitting inside the bus so they were out of view to the others who were busy singing campfire songs.

Drew placed a hand next to May as he leaned in closer "I just want to know" he said in a low voice. Drew leaned in closer and he could feel her breath on his skin.

He leaned in so there was just a millimetre between their lips when "May! Where did you go?" Max yelled as he walked towards the back of the truck. Drew swore under his breath and moved away from May just as Max game around the corner.

May was frozen with shock "May Jirachi wants you to come and sing the lullaby for him to go to sleep" Max said as he looked at May "May?" he asked as he clicked in front of her face.

She snapped out of her trance and grabbed her crutches and made her way over to the fire and sang the lullaby as she pet Jirachi's head.

Drew sat on the back of the bus with his head in his hands "What the hell was I thinking?" he mumbled to himself as flashes of what he just did flooded his mind "She's my rival, I don't have feelings for her" he mumbled before his head snapped up "Wait when did I say that I liked her?" he mumbled with a confused look.

Drew left to go to the fire to warm up and try and get his mind out of the gutter.

Feeling awkward, May went inside the bus the second she saw Drew.

*insert the emotional talk about Butler and Dianne's past here* (I'm not a very touchy feely kind of person)

The next day they went on dangerous roads where the chances of falling off a cliff were great.

The bus eventually got stuck in mud and all the boys got out to push, eventually ending with the bus moving again and all four of them covered in mud.

As the sun was setting they decided to stop at an area that had a lake and a soft grassy area, it was a nice change from the regular rocky areas they were stopping at.

May looked up at the comet and folded down the fourth piece of the wishing star.

She held it to her hart as she looked at Ash, Max and Drew skipping stones on the river. Her eyes set on Drew as she smiled with a blush but her gaze then drifted to Max and Jirachi 'only a few more days… Max is going to hate it' she thought before sliding down the grassy hill and picking her crutches up.

Please suggest anything you would like to happen in any further chapters but be quick because my imagination is on overdrive right now and I am powering out stories by the truckload (Novels on word).


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day was spent on the dusty road filled with bumps and pots. May took almost no notice to then however, she was too worried about Max and how he was sad for most of the day.

Drew noticed and tried to get her to stop worrying, but she was too zoned out to notice he was talking.

Later, when they set up camp, May went behind a large rock to hide herself from Max.

She folded down the fifth piece and mumbled "Just two nights to go" she said "Quit it May!" Max yelled as he came from behind the rock "Max I wasn't counting" she tried to calm him down "Shut up! You never liked Jirachi and you can't wait to get rid of him! You're mean and cruel!" he screamed at her causing Ash and Drew to run over to them.

Max ran off to the edge of the lake before being chased after by Ash "Are you alright?" Drew asked as he saw May looked as if she were about to burst out crying.

May breathed in before she started limping over to the camp sight, Drew watched as she hung her head down and held an arm over her eyes.

Drew turned to Max and was just about right to have a serious talking with him.

Drew arrived to see Ash was having a really important conversation with Max "When people leave they stay with you forever" Ash said "That's not true and you know it" Max mumbled as he hugged Jirachi "It's true… I once had someone I travelled with… I miss her every day" Ash said as he looked up to the stars "Ash if you're talking about Misty then you should know that we all know you like her" Max said with half opened eyes.

Ash smiled at him "I've had a few pokemon I've had to release in order to make then happy and I feel great knowing their happy" Ash said "Yea well when Jirachi falls asleep I'll never see him again" Max said like a whiny two year old.

Ash pondered a little before he said "Then why don't you spend the next two days having fun with Jirachi instead of pouting about the whole thing" Max looked at him and slowly nodded.

Drew decided it was time to let his presence known "Hey you never know… maybe if you tell the story to your kids then it will pass on and they could be Jirachi's friend" he said as he walked over to the two of them.

Max looked at Jirachi before smiling "Hey do me a favour and apologise to your sister while you're at it because I don't think the next few days will be all that great if she thinks you hate her" Drew said as Max looked down ashamed at what he had told his sister.

Max got up and walked over to the camp to make up with May leaving Ash and Drew alone "So you like Misty?" Drew asked with a smirk. Ash blushed "Yea! So… you like May!" he said before Drew covered his mouth "SHHH! I don't want her finding out" Drew hissed before the both of them headed back.

The next day they finally reached Farina and it was breathtakingly beautiful.

The pokemon there were kind and stayed out of their way and the plants made it look like something from a fantasy movie.

As night fell Max was refusing to go to sleep saying he wanted to stay up to spend more time with Jirachi "Max what would you rather? You go to sleep now and get to spend more of tomorrow with Jirachi or go to sleep later and wake up with a lot less time to spend with Jirachi?" Dianne asked before Max pouted and got into his sleeping bag.

The other four laughed at how she mothered him but went quiet when she looked at them "That means you four as well" she added before helping they got into their own sleeping bags.

As May lied there she could hear the boys snoring slightly meaning they were asleep. She took out the wishing star and folded down the sixth piece before she looked over to Drew. Just as she did however he opened his eyes and turned to her.

Due the fact that the head of their sleeping bags were rather close their noses were almost touching "Umm I was just" May said as she struggled to find words. Drew smirked before lifting his hand out and stroked her cheek '"Drew what are you doing?" she asked as her sight blush spread over her whole face. His smirk turned into a loving smile before he leaned in and she closed her eyes.

Drew felt like being cheeky so he changed his trajectory and kissed her on the forehead before quickly rolling over "Drew you" she said louder than intended but Drew told her to be quiet so she wouldn't wake the others "Shut up Grasshead" she said before rolling over to go to sleep.

Sorry for not updating for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Drew woke up the next morning to see Absol out of its pokeball and eager to get going "What's up with Absol?" May asked as she handed him breakfast "I don't know… he's been acting weird ever since Jirachi came out of the rock… crystal… thingy" he said as he ate what she gave him.

Later on they noticed Absol walking ahead of them "How is it that Absol knows where to go?" Dianne asked Drew "Well I did catch him in this area so I guess it might have something to do with that" he said with a shrug before turning to May who was limping along without her crutches "Are you sure you don't want me to help you? Your leg isn't completely headed yet and you might make it worse by walking on it" Drew said as he watched May limp along the dirt road.

She ignored him and powered on despite the shoots of pain she would get every now and again.

As night began to fall more pokemon became curious of the group of humans.

May looked around at them with a wide smile on her face "Oh wow" she said as a wild Flygon flew over to them "What's the big deal I have one that you've battled heaps of times" Drew said as he kept walking "Seeing one in the wild is different" she grumbled to him as she walked ahead of him.

As they approached the opening of a cave Dianne turned on the lantern she had been carrying and entered first. Absol stayed at the entrance until May tried going in "Absol!" it yelled "What?" she asked as Drew stood next to her. May tried to walk around Absol but he wouldn't have it.

She sighed in defeat "Alright what am I doing that is annoying you?" she asked. Drew was about to say something about how Absol couldn't answer her but didn't as he watched Absol knock May one way and catch her so she wasn't on her injured leg "I think he wants you to lean on him, he must have seen you were in pain" Drew said before entering the cave.

May looked down at Absol before smiling and they entered together. As she walked with Absol she couldn't help but remember Brock telling her that sometimes pokemon will know when their trainer was upset oreven worried.

They walked through the cave for a god hour after nightfall before one of them finally spoke "The spot where Jirachi slept for a thousand years is just ahead" Dianne said as she looked dead ahead.

Absol stopped and looked up "Absol?" May asked before looking up "It looks brighter tonight" she mumbled as she looked through a hole in the caves ceiling that revealed the Millennium Comet.

The others looked up and gazed at it "The star… it calls me" Jirachi said as he started floating in the air.

Max suddenly grabbed Jirachi and begged him not to go "Max I'm sorry but I must" Jirachi said as it stared at the comet.

He began to float up and slowly opened its true eye.

Dianne went on to explain how the energy Jirachi obtains is given to Farina to sustain its life.

However just as Jirachi opened its true eye a bunch of mechanical pieces busted from the walls and captured Jirachi inside a force field.

He was then taken up to a strange platform that Butler had set up (How he did it all on his own is what really amazes me -_-).

Butler smiled and said "Showtime and like every great magician I have saved the best for last" (I swear this guy needs either therapy or a mental institution).

The others gasped "Butler! You give him back right now!" Dianne yelled as Butlers evil and twisted smile returned.

He just ignored her and went on with his crazy assed rant "Most magicians would end their shows with something obvious like making a pokemon disappear… but since I'm not like most magicians I'm going to end tonight's show by making a pokemon reappear" Dianne looked at him "Your mad!" she yelled "Preaching to the choir" Drew mumbled "Not mad, just angry and impatient to get on with the show" he said before a force field formed around them "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" he yelled as he ran over to a machine and placing Jirachi in it.

Butler walked over to a lever "So Jirachi lets do this just how we rehearsed it" he said as he pulled the lever down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The machine activated as soon as Butler pulled the lever.

Jirachi, who was fast asleep, didn't know that the energy it was about to absorb would go into Butlers machine.

The others watched in horror as Jirachi shot the beam up to the comet, hit it, then came back down to jirachi.

Butler switched a few switches and pressed some buttons making a red lever come out of the platform and a laser that was getting ready to fire.

Two more levers and layers also came out signalling that the machine was ready to fire.

Slowly the machine absorbed Jirachi's power and the lasers turned on. The laser shot straight into the ground and began drawing something.

Butler stared at it with his crazed look and announced "Now Team Magma will learn. To have never doubted me!" he said as the laser had finished drawing the head of some kind of creature.

Down below, the others were still trapped inside the force field "Piiikaaaachuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as it fired another lightning bolt.

They all looked up to see Pikachu had done nothing "Not a scratch" Brock said as they looked around themselves for a way out.

Suddenly they heard a smashing noise and looked up to see the wild Flygon had smashed one of the mechanical pieces that made up the force field.

Absol saw an opening and sent a razor wind to another one as Flygon destroyed the others.

Flygon flew down to Ash and Max "Are you saying you want to help?" Ash asked as the wild Flygon nodded.

Ash and Max climbed onto Flygon and in one swift flap of its wings they were off.

May watched scared as her little brother flew higher and higher, Drew noticed her fear for Max's safety and pulled out his own pokeball and threw it "Fly!" yelled Flygon as he emerged from his pokeball. May looked at him surprised "They'll need all the help they can get" Drew said to her before he climbed onto his Flygon and they took off after Ash and Max "Be careful" May mumbled as she watched them all fly towards Butlers platform.

Drew flew up next to Ash and Max "Drew what are you doing?" Max asked before glancing back to his sister "Don't worry she's fine, but you guys need all he help you can get" he said as they flew higher.

They looked to were the laser was pointing to see an almost completely drawn the ancient looking drawing.

Butler was too busy staring at the lasers path to notice the three boys "Just seconds form now, Groudon will come back to life and I will show them I was right" he was snapped out of his trance as Ash and Max flew past.

Not wanting them to foil his plans he sent out a Salamence "Get rid of them!" he yelled to his pokemon before it let out a flame thrower.

Ash and Max barely dodged it before Flygon let out its own flame thrower.

Butler called his pokemon to his side before jumping on and flying after Ash and Max with flame throwers galore. Now that butler was gone Drew had time to inspect the machine and how to get Jirachi out of it "Ash I need to borrow Pikachu!" Drew yelled to the two as they barely dodged another flame thrower attack.

Ash looked back to Drew before flying over and dropping off Max and Pikachu.

Drew pointed to the machines Jirachi was on and said "Pikachu use thunder bolt on one of those things" Pikachu gladly obeyed and set off its lighting towards the machine.

One side short circuited causing Jirachi to bounce out of the machine and land in Max's arms. As soon as Jirachi was free the machine turned off and Ash got just enough time to fly down to pick up Max.

As they flew Max was calling Jirachi's name "Come on Jirachi please be alright" Jirachi's true eye dulled down and began to close. His face scrunched up before opening them and saying "Max!" in that toddler like voice "Oh thank god, you're okay" Ma said as he hugged Jirachi.

As May, Brock and Dianne were coming out of the cave Ash and Max flew down with Jirachi safe and sound. They thanked Flygon before it flew off "Max" May said sweetly as Absol helped her over. She looked down at him worried "Jirachi?" she asked "He's okay" Max answered. May put her hand on Max's shoulder and asked "What about you?" "I'm fine" he answered.

May hugged him before looking up at Ash "Where's Drew?" she asked worried. Ash looked around to see he wasn't following them "I don't know" he said a little worried.

Drew was still on the platform watching in both fear and amazement as the laser drawn pokemon on the ground started to pulsate and grow out of the ground. Butler flew over with a wicked smile on his face (plus crazy eyes) and watched as his experiment came to life.

Drew watched as it started taking shape, he had seen a Groudon in his father's books and this thing started out looking like one but something was off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The others below watched as the pokemon grew out of the ground and towered over everything.

When it was finished it started walking forwards, knocking Butler's platform in the progress and causing one of the wires to snap.

Drew acted quickly and jumped onto Flygon before flying over to the others "Drew!" May yelled with delight as he came down. She almost tackled him in a hug "You're alright" she sighed before he hugged back and returned Flygon who was giving him a funny look. Drew and the others looked up to the giant pokemon that was slowly walking through Farina draining life from the plants.

Butler, who was flying overhead, looked at it with fear "That creature is not Groudon" he said as he watched the plants dying around it.

The others looked around and watched as the plants began dying "It's sucking energy from the earth!" Max yelled as he backed up a bit.

Suddenly Absol shoved May over to Drew and ran over to the edge of the cliff before letting out a razor wind towards the giant creature.

The razor wind hit but it did absolutely nothing but be absorbed by the giant monster.

The creature looked in Absol's direction before the claws on its hand turned into some strange goo before it shot out and captured Absol inside and sucked it in "Absol!" Drew yelled as he felt tears threaten to appear.

They all watched in absolute terror as the giant creature bent down and extended its side spikes before they turned into the same liquidy goo before shooting out through the forest and going after all of the wild pokemon.

They all ran up to a taller point where they could see what was going on, Butler also decided to land there and just stared blankly at the creature "Butler please tell me you have a plan to stop this" Dianne begged as she ran up to him. Butler just stared at it "No I don't, I have noting up my sleeve, no tricks left" he said as the others looked at him with both annoyance and fear.

As they looked closely they could see all of the pokemon that the creature had absorbed. They were in bubbles, trapped and scared "Their all trapped!" Brock yelled as they all watched the pokemon.

Butler stepped towards it "This wasn't supposed to happen, that's not Groudon" he said as he started to break down "Oh really I hadn't noticed!" Drew yelled as he looked at Butler with a rage for what had happened to Absol.

Suddenly one of the tentacles was headed straight for Butler but just before it hit, Dianne jumped in the way.

Butler barely managed to grab he hand "Dianne" he said in surprise that she would do that even after all the things he had done "My darling, if this is the end… I'm glad the last thing I saw was you" she said as her hand slipped from his grasp.

Butler was frozen, he watched as the woman he loved was sucked up and was being absorbed by the terrifying monster "DIANNE!" he yelled in anger.

May hugged Drew "It got her" Max said sadly.

The creature looked at them before sending a tentacle after them "Now it wants us" Ash said as they all ran into the forest.

Drew picked May up bridal style and started running "What are you doing? I can run on my own" May said as she tried to get Drew to put her down "You and I both know that isn't true" he said with a serious tone.

Butler took off on Salamence and tried dodging the tentacles.

As they ran one of them circled around and caught Brock "Ah!" he yelled as he was taken.

Two more came at them and caught them all.

Jirachi frowned and used teleportation to get them out of there but this only drew the creature's entire attention to them.

The came out on a hill and quickly started running again, just as they were about to be caught again a flame thrower hit the tentacles sending them back.

Turns out it was Butler and his Salamence "Hurry, its after Jirachi's energy" he said before protecting them from another group of tentacles.

They ran again when a larger one with a mouth came at them but was destroyed when the wild Flygon fired a flame thrower at it.

Drew sent out his Flygon and got on, Ash and Max climbed onto the wild Flygon and they all took off.

As they flew, the two Flygons did all they could to dodge and avoid the tentacles.

Thankfully, just as they were about to get caught, Jirachi teleported them again.

Butler and his Salamence flew up next to them "Listen to me, I'm going to need your help, we have to stop this creature and I have found only one way to do it" he said "What is it?" Max asked "Jirachi should be able to absorb energy out of that monster if we put him back on my machine, we just have to revere the plurality and it should work" he said.

Max and Ash drifted from him "Why should we trust you?" Ash asked "You've got to!" he yelled as he looked down "I just want to save Dianne… you want to save your friend and pokemon right?" he asked as her looked back at them.

Just as they were going to answer him another tentacle appeared and caught Salamence making Butler fall off and plummet towards the ground.

Just as Salamence was about to be completely covered by the strange goo, it was teleported away and under Butler, saving him.

The others looked at Jirachi "You saved him?" May asked "He can't be all bad… He loves Dianne" Jirachi said in the cutesy toddler voice.

The four teens looked at each other before smiling at Jirachi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As the monster looked around for Jirachi and the others, Butler was explaining his plan "It won't stop until it catches Jirachi so while you four fly around as bait I'll set everything up… after that I need Drew and May to come back here to help me pull three levers down, they don't go down unless they are pulled together" Butler said as the others nodded.

As they boarded the pokemon May was hesitant "What's wrong?" Drew asked as the others took no notice "What if this doesn't work and we end up stuck in that thing forever?" she asked worried. Drew looked down at her and smiled "I have a feeling this will work… and if it doesn't… than we can get caught together, after all it would be fun annoying you for the rest of my life" he said as he leaned in so he was just millimetres from her face.

May's blush was slowly covering her whole face as she just stared into Drew's eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and she slowly closed her eyes.

Drew was tempted to kiss her then and there but his mischievous side kicked in and he kissed her fore head.

He backed away and saw her all t familiar frown appear "Let's just get going" she grumbled as she got onto Flygon.

The two Flygons flew around the creature, circling it and bringing it in the opposite direction to Butler's platform "Its working!" Max yelled with delight as it followed slowly.

As they flew they followed the plan and Drew turned his Flygon to go back to Butler.

It was smooth flying for a while but just as the platform was in sight a tentacle grabbed May's leg and yanked her back. Drew noticed and just barely missed her hand. He squeezed it and pulled her so she was hugging him.

May looked down to see it was starting to spread and would engulf Flygon next "Let go" she said "What? No I refuse!" Drew yelled as he ordered Flygon to try and get away. May reached into her bag and pulled out Blaziken's pokeball and handed it to him "Get that machine running" she said before reaching up and pecking him on the lips and said "I love you" with that she used his shock to push away from him and was sucked into the creature.

It too Drew a few seconds to realise what happened "May! Flygon save her!" he yelled but Flygon knew she was right to let go and continued on to the platform "Where's May?" Butler asker worried but Drew didn't answer him and instead threw the pokeball May gave him and saw it was Blaziken.

Blaziken looked sad and that's when Butler realised that she must have been taken by the creature "I'm sorry Drew but if this works you will get her back" he said as he walked over to one of the levers.

Drew did too and told Blaziken to go to the third one before they were all switched and Butler walked over to take the capsule with Groudon's fossil in it and turn it around but suddenly the platform was hit again and the capsule was knocked from his hands and went right off the side of the platform.

Luckily Ash and Max just happened to be flying by at that point and caught it.

Max looked around and couldn't find May "Where's May?" he asked but Drew stayed silent but Max could tell what had happened by the look he had.

Butler put the capsule in and Jirachi was placed in the machine "Are you ready?" Max asked "Let's do it!" Jirachi said with a serious look. Both Salamence and the two Flygon attacked the creature to distract it for a little longer as Butler started up the machine.

As the laser activated and shot into the ground, the creature looked as it were in pain. It shot countless tentacles at Jirachi to try and absorb it but Salamence, the two Flygon and Blaziken all jumped in the way.

As another three approached Butler stood in the way "Butler no!" Ash yelled as Butler was being covered "At least this way I'll be with Dianne" he said before he too was absorbed.

In a last ditch effort the creature started trying to knock the platform to the ground.

When that didn't work it pushed its tar stomach into it covering them all.

However Jirachi was too powerful and destroyed the creature by sending all the wat up into the sky and it blew up.

All of the pokemon were teleported back on the ground safe and sound.

Butler woke up and ran straight to Dianne "Dianne are you okay?" he asked before she looked up at him and hugged him "Oh Butler" and he hugged her back lovingly.

Not far from there, Brock, Ash, Max and Drew were also teleported "Where's May?" Max asked looking around.

Almost as soon as he said that May appeared above them and Drew caught her "You're alright" he breathed as he held her tightly and she smiled up at him.

He was about to lean in to kiss her but Max interrupted "May!" he yelled before Drew set her down and she hugged Max.

Drew smiled at the two of them and when he heard two certain pokemon he was even happier "Flygon! Absol!" he yelled as he hugged his pokemon.

Jirachi slowly drifted down in a golden glow "You're okay!" Max yelled as he pulled Jirachi into a hug "We did it!" Jirachi cheered "You're the best" Max said "No Max, you're the best, I made lots of wishes and you made them all come true" Jirachi said happily "now Max will you grant me one final wish?" Jirachi asked as he floated out of Max's reach "One final wish?" Max asked "I'm feeling so sleepy and I want you to sing that song" he said "I think he means the lullaby" Drew said "We can sing it together" May said sweetly "That would make me happy" Jirachi said cutely.

Max quickly let out Shuppet and Ralts do they could also say goodbye.

May nodded before she started to sing and the others joined in "Thank you everyone, I couldn't have wished for anything better" Jirachi said as it reverted back into its crystal form.

Slowly he floated down and became one with the earth again.

They all watched as the pulses of energy lit up Farina in a beautiful glow.

The next morning they were all talking "Dianne and I have decided to stay in Farina" Butler said "We finally realised that the most important thing is that we are together" Dianne said with a happy smile "How about that you got your wish Dianne" May said as she remembered back to the moment they had back on the bus "Why don't we give you all a ride back into town" Butler said before they climbed into the bus "So… what was Dianne's wish?" Ash asked "Sorry my lips are sealed" she said "That's a first" Drew snickered "Hey what about your Millennium Comet wish?" Brock asked "Oh no I forgot" she said as she took out the wishing star and saw that the final piece was still out.

She sighed before looking at Drew "Oh well I guess I didn't need a wishing stat for my wish to come true" she said before she limped over to the bus.

Just as they were about to all get on the bus, Max stopped when he heard a familiar voice "Max! I'll never forget you! We'll be best best friends; we'll be together forever and ever" He smiled and mumbled "Yea" before getting on the Bus.

They were dropped off along a dirt road and started walking.

May was being stubborn again and refused Drew's help saying she could walk just fine but as it would be she fell and finally admitted she needed help. So Drew did the only thing he could think of, he teased her about it for a few seconds before picking her up and kept walking.

Not long after that the man who Drew won the wishing star from pulled up in his truck and offered them a lift to which they gladly accepted.

all done yay!

for any sneak peeks on any new Fanfictions i might be writing check my Deviantart account under the name FanficLiverta


End file.
